Boom! Re-writes!
by Squidkid11
Summary: Re-writes of the Sonic Boom episodes! Sticking mostly to the script, but adding a few details that definitely should have been included int eh episode originally in my opinion! currently way behind on writing these. Rated T for violence.
1. The Sidekick

Started a new story! Like the summary says, this is re-writing the Boom Episodes, sticking mostly to what's given to us, but with a few added pieces to make it make sense in my head and universe.

Anyway, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: if I owned this show, Sonic would actually be extremely hydrophobic.**

* * *

**Episode 1: The Sidekick**

"You can't loose me, Egghead!" The loud call echoed through the dusty canyons, as the pair raced rapidly through the deeper canyons, rushing in a never-ending race.

"Eggman! You know my name is Dr. Eggman! You do that on purpose!" The larger of the two combatants cried, glaring back at his blue follower.

Said hedgehog cocked his head and looked at the man innocently. "Do what, Egghead?" He smiled, blinking smartly.

The man growled, and rounded another bend in the turns, the blue blur following only a second behind.

The hedgehog's emerald eyes widened when he grew closer, and quickly pulled the breaks, forcing his legs to stop moving. He slipped over the smooth rock, before coming to a lucky stop on the edge of a massive crater in front of him. He teetered on the edge of it, flailing wildly in an attempt to get back to safe, solid ground. He finally tottered backwards, and sighed in relief.

"It all ends here, old friend." Sonic looked up as Eggman's voice sounded sneeringly above him.

_Right. Forgot about the flying thing._ He mentally reminded himself as the man floated easily above the crater he had nearly fallen into.

"Prepare to be destroyed by BurnBot!" The man proclaimed loudly, and gestured to the rim of the cliff.

Sonic's gaze followed his hands, and he raised an eyebrow as a large robot appeared on the edge of the cliff, spikes gleaming menacingly as it balanced on two wheels. The entire thing was painted red for the most part, with turquoise slitted eyes. It was also highlighted in black. _Looks like Shadow._ Sonic smiled at the thought, before crossing his arms. "So, what? He's gonna burn me with flamethrowers or something?"

The man's triumphant smile vanished into confusion, and he frowned. "Flamethrowe-ah wha-wha-no." He stammered, scratching his head.

Sonic-thoroughly enjoying the discomfort the man seemed to be feeling, continued critically with half-folded arms, the other gesturing vaguely. "Oh, ah, Acid? Incendiary grenades."

Eggman quickly tried to recover. "N-nonononNO. CLAWS. He has claws! Very painful claws!" He snarled, gesturing to the robot again. It raised its arms and brought the two claws on each hand clashing together viciously.

The blue hedgehog-completely unfazed-continued with a smile. "Well then you shoulda called him ClawBot, or he Lacerator, or Pinchatron 9000. But BurnBot? I mean, that's just false advertis-"

Eggman's face had been slowly growing redder by the word, and he finally exploded, cutting the hedgehog off. He-in turn-only raised an eyebrow. "I name the robot, Sonic! BurnBot, ATTAAAACK!" He screeched, pointing irritably at the smiling hedgehog.

The robot immediately obeyed and lunged forward off the cliff. It landed heavily on its flimsy wheels, and raced towards the blue hedgehog, who only smirked pityingly. _Really?_ He thought, before sprinting away, in the same direction the robot was going so he was constantly directly across the crater from it. The two exchanged glances over the cliff as the blue ran, the red powered by wheels and rockets. Down, down, down they raced into the spiraling crater and down the paths. Sonic yelped and ducked to the side as a shower of bullets suddenly rained down around him, and he glared at the man in the sky, before speeding up, now trying to keep ahead of the robot, and dodging the deadly projectiles. Unfortunately-given the little space he had on the thin path-that was difficult, and he wasn't surprised when a bullet grazed his arm. He hissed and put one hand over it, still running and dodging. A loud roar suddenly sounded above him, and he chanced a quick glance up, at the same time his wrist communicator buzzed on.

"Blue Leader, this is Yellow Sky. I have eyes on BurnBot. He's on the move. Over."

"Thanks, Tails." Sonic said into the speaker, then winced as it buzzed loudly again.

"Sooooonic! You're supposed to use the code name!"

The hedgehog smiled at the winy voice, and obliged the fox. "Alright. Yellow Sky. Mind taking Eggman off my back? Hard dodging bullets and robots on a path this small. Over."

"Sure thing, Blue Leader. Over." There was quick round of gunshots from above him, and a few curses, then the gunfire around him stopped.

"Thanks, Yellow Sky. Initiate Speeding Swing Surprise. Over." He said, smiling. _Been wanting to try this one for a while._

The blue plane suddenly dove into a steep curve, down, down, down into the crater, past the robot. The fox piloting it twisted button on his belt, and one glove began to glow an electric orange, as still went deep and deeper into the canyon. He finally leveled out as Sonic an the robot both launched off jumps, and headed straight for each other. The fox reached out with his glowing glove as he passed over the two, and an electric current flew down. Sonic in turn grabbed it, and swung around, smirking. The robot twisted to keep the hedgehog in view, in time for a foot to smack it squarely in the head, and go flying. One of its flailing arms opened the claws, and Sonic yelped and dropped to the ground as it cut into his arm, and he skidded to a stop. The fox looked over the edge of his plane to see Sonic stand and quickly wrap one of the pieces of sports tape around the cut, and then both turned to look at the robot as Eggman howled at it to get up.

The robot obeyed and looked around for a moment. The Tornado passed over its head, and it drew back one arm, and threw it forward. The hand shot forward on a long cable, and ripped a deep gash into one of the plane's wings. The fox's look of triumph turned into horror in a single second, Sonic's as well.

Sonic raced forward and called frantically into his wrist watch as the plane began to spiral rapidly out of control. "Bail, Tails, Bail!"

The fox pulled the lever. And it came out of the plane.

Sonic, noticing this, started forward, to see if he could maybe get Tails out of there somehow before the plane hit.

BurnBot landed in front of him, and another hand lunged at the hedgehog. Sonic dodged it and snarled. "I don't have time for this!" A boulder above the robot caught his attention, and he smiled. He lunged over the robot, twisting to avoid the claws, and smacked into the boulder with a powerful spindash. The rock creaked and rolled sideways onto the robot, who couldn't move fast enough, and it was flattened to the ground. The lights shut off, and the robot was still.

Sonic's spindash carried him back to the surface, and he was just in time to see the plane go up in flames as it hit the ground. "Tails! No!" Sonic screeched, and froze, his green eyes massive with fear. He came back to his sense, and raced forward. _I wasn't fast enough._ _Tails, you have to be alright. I'll never forgive myself if you're not. C'mon buddy. _

_I wasn't fast enough._ This sentence wouldn't stop running through his mind, no matter how much he wished it would, as he kept getting closer and closer to the burning plane.

He even ignored Eggman as he howled loudly. "We'll be back, Sonic!" And the sound as the man carried his broken robot away.

When he reached the plane, Sonic swallowed, before rooting through the wreckage and pulling the twisted metal out of the way. He finally uncovered yellow fur, and kept clearing the space, until he was able to pull the soot-stained fox from the wreckage. After seen a serious lack of movement, the hedgehog bent down and put one ear on the fox's chest, and sighed in relief when he found a heartbeat. He pulled back, and hefted the fox into the air. "Keep resting, pal. I'll get you home. Promise. I'll never let anything like this happen to you again." He said, before walking back to their house.

XXX

The fox opened his eyes blurily and sat up, groaning at his pounding head. He put one hand to it and looked around. "Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog immediately slid into view. "Hey buddy! How ya feeling?"

"I'm great! Ready to get back in action."

Sonic smiled awkwardly and scratched his head. "Yea...uh...about that..." He sudenly perked up. "Uh-I've got some great news! You my friend are taking early retirement!"

The fox gave him a look. "Early retirement?"

"Yea! You're gonna be able to play lots of golf, And spend time with the grandkids!"

"I don't have grandkids! Or kids, for that matter." Tails said indignantly.

"Well, now's your chance to get some!" After seeing Tail's horrified face, Sonic realized what he had said, and flushed. "Let's forget that I said that. Anyways, trust me! I-It's for the best." Sonic said, before hugging the fox and speaking a slightly sadder tone. "I-I'll see you around, pal." then he shot off and out of the house.

Tails looked after him with a very confused expression. "Wait, what just happened?" _Aside from Sonic scarring me for life._

Sonic opened the door again for long enough to say: "I fired you."

He slammed the door again, and Tails nodded. "OK. Just checking."

XXX

The blue hedgehog sadly looked down at the piece of paper he held in his hands. "Don's look at me like that. I did what I had to do." He grumbled, glaring at the smiling picture of himself. "And now we're gonna make sure Tails stays retired." He muttered, pinning the paper to a tree.

XXX

"Sidekick tryouts. All qualified candidates welcome." Eggman muttered, looking over the paper that had blow to his island fortress. "Best candidate gets the job. Resume and references required. Can you believe this?" He suddenly snapped at the two robots in front of him.

The red one that seemed to largely resemble a pokeball answered calmly. "A resume and references is not unreasonable, sir."

"Especially in this job market!" The yellow square one butted in unhelpfully.

Eggman slammed a fist onto the piece of paper, and the two robots scrambled uncertainly around in circles. Tiring of that, the man then threw a bolt at them, and they froze. "What fool would wanna be Sonic's sidekick?" He grumbled, standing. "Spending every day with him, enjoying his friendship and respect." He said, smiling. Then turned to the robots behind him, who were giving him horrified looks. Then he glared at them with a darker tone. "Not me, that's for sure." Then he raised one eyebrow. "Unless..." He then froze as the camera in front of him tipped forward. "Errr, lousy security camera!" He grumbled, glaring at it. "How much did I pay for this?!"

"None, Sir, you built it."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion, Orbot!"

XXX

The line outside Sonic's house was about six people long. Amy Rose, a Beaver, a bull, Knuckles, the mail guy, and a strange hooded figure.

Not surprisingly, Amy was first. Sonic lounged on his chair with his feet up and clipboard in front of him as Amy spoke. "I'm Amy Rose, and I'll be auditioning for the part of sidekick." She said, smiling brightly.

Sonic sighed and tapped his clipboard. "Amy, I know who you are."

"Great, because I am fine with nepotism." She said.

_What does that even mean?_ Sonic wondered.

He didn't have much to time to think on it, as Amy had already started talking again. "Oh! And under special skills, you can add juggling and singing." She smiled, pulling out three juggling balls and starting to sing.

Sonic winced at the voice, and loudly called over her: "NEXT!"

The beaver. "My biggest weakness, actually it's my incredible cowardliness."

"NEXT!"

The bull must've left, because Amy was back in line."Improv! I love improv!" She giggled. And launched again into the juggling, and singing this time in an Italian accent. Sonic didn't give her the chance, and turned her around, and pushed her out the door.

"NEXT!"

Knuckles. "I think, you would be great sidekick for me."

"No, Knuckles." Sonic sighed, then looked at the echidna's hands. "And how did you get my clipboard? Give me that!" He snatched said item from the echidna's hands, who couldn't take a hint. "Besides, I'm looking for someone to be _my _sidekick."

"We'd have to change your name though. I'm thinking...Knuckles Junior."

The hedgehog glared at the clipboard and scratched out the echidna's name. "NEXT!"

The hooded figure. "Ok, Last question. What would you do, in a no-win situation?"

"If I'm with you, there's no such thing as a no-win situation!" The figure answered promptly.

Sonic grinned. "Huh, you really get it, new guy."

"I do get it, but I'm not a new guy." The figure said, a smirk creeping into its voice. "In reality, I am none other than..." It reached up and started to pull the hood off, though it was firmly stuck on the ears, and it fell sideways in the attempts to get it off.

Sonic straightened and looked over the desk. "Tails?!" He walked around the desk, glaring slightly at the fox. "You cannot be my sidekick."

"All qualified candidates welcome." Tails answered, pointing at the poster he had brought with him. "Best candidate gets the job. I'm a lock! Unless there's something you're not telling me." He finished, giving the hedgehog an annoyed glance.

"Fine!" Sonic snapped, putting his hands on his hips. "But get ready for the tryout of your life." He said warningly.

"Hello."

"Eggman!" Both hedgehog and fox got into battle-ready stances as the man walked into the room.

"What're you doing here?" Sonic snapped, glaring at him.

The man unfolded his arms, and held up a piece of paper. "My name is Dr. Eggman, and I'm here about the sidekick position!" He said, smiling.

"Whu-uh. But you're my arch-nemesis." Sonic said, thoroughly confused.

"That's true! But I could be a valuable asset to your organization!" He said happily. "Uh, for example, I'm a doctor! Not a real doctor, a Ph.D, but still!"

Sonic glared at him. "You can't be my sidekick."

The hedgehog jumped back as his own poster was flung into his face. "All qualified candidates welcome." Eggman grinned.

Sonic glared at him. "OK, fine. You both can move on to round two." Sonic snapped, glaring at them both. "But neither one of you is gonna be my sidekick." He finished, heading for the door.

"Who else is there?" Tails asked.

Sonic froze, and opened his mouth to bluster an excuse, when the beaver peered through the door again. "Actually, do you validate parking?"

Sonic grinned and pointed at him. "Congratulations! You're the third candidate!"

"Actually-"

XXX

The three candidates looked over the edge of the steep cliff as Sonic spoke. "Alright, being my sidekick is no easy task." He said professionally. "This competition will test your strength, stamina, and endurance." He paused for effect. "The winner, will be whoever makes it to th-"

"Actually, it's _whom_ever." The beaver interrupted.

Sonic looked ready to strangle him. "The winner will be _whomever _makes it through all of the unimaginable hardships and brings me the red flag," he pointed to the it, "I planted atop the incredibly dangerous, but inaccurately named, Mt. safety."

He surveyed the competitors one last time, and the beaver began again. "Actually-" His sentence was cut off as Eggman slapped him on the back and sent him down the steep slope screaming.

Sonic looked at the man. "Thank you."

Eggman grinned, and he and Tails started down the slope as well. Sonic watched them go from that vantage point for a while, and surveyed the competition as Eggman and Tails raced over the vines he had placed. He then shot down the slope to another vantage point he had planned.

Eggman watched as the fox shot up the vines on his hover board, and his eyes narrowed. He pressed a button and the two rockets on his own hover board detached and flew towards the fox, spikes coming from the middle.

Tails ducked and dodged the blades, and flew down to the vine the beaver was on. Seeing he was about to collide, the fox attempted to warn him a few seconds too late, and the beaver went flying into the cushy leaves below. "Actually, I'm OK!"

Tails then went back to evading the projectiles, and allowed them to collide in front of him before continuing. Eggman's eyes narrowed. the fox came to a stop by Sonic's next vantage and check point, and the hedgehog looked at him curiously. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing I can't handle." The fox answered vaguely, jumping into the Tornado to begin the next part of the race. Eggman followed in his hovercraft.

Sonic's eyes narrowed, and he followed the two on foot.

"Give up, Eggman! This job is rightfully mine!" Tails snapped over the rush of air.

"I'm not here to be Sonic's sidekick, you nincompoop!" The man snapped back. "I'm here to get rid of you both once an for all!" He said, pushing a button. To Tails's shock and confusion, a magnet came down from the bottom of his hovercraft, and a clank sounded as it attached to something. It came back up with a repaired BurnBot attached to the end.

Sonic saw all this from below, and his eyes narrowed._ I swear, Eggman, if you do the same thing as last time, You won't make it to the ground in one piece._ He snarled to himself, speeding up again.

Tails's eyes widened, and he pulled back as the robot lashed out with a claw. The plane was doing frantic spins and barrel rols to avoid being cut again, and Sonic pushed himself further to keep up. His eyes widened as the robot made contact with the plane, and a horrified noise escaped him as he sped harder, not wanting to relive the desert incident as the plane went down smoking. His eyes widened with terror as the plane slammed into the ice, and he froze on the edge of the lake, hydrophobia battling with the need to save his friend.

"Tails!" He called worriedly. He nearly fainted with relief when he got a response, though it wasn't a good one.

"Sonic! I'm stuck!"

Brotherly instinct beat hydrophobia into submission, and he lunged forward, racing over the slick ice, before sliding to a stop and nearly falling into the water when the ice broke around the plane. He froze again, eyes widening as he stared at the liquid. "Sonic!" Tails called again, as the plane sunk lower into the water.

The hedgehog was finally jolted out of it when a claw came crashing down behind him, making his small ice platform rock crazily, then again when it was cut nearly in half when the claw came down again. Sonic finally turned and looked at the fox and his eyes narrowed. He lunged and landed solidly on the plane-though it sunk another few inches further into the water, and started tugging on the fox's arms, trying to free him. The fox came free, and both of them tumbled forward onto the ice, sliding over the ice. The force of their pushoff sent the plane into the water, and it sunk. Sonic pushed himself up on shaky arms and looked at the hole, breathing rapidly. He then turned his attention to the fox. "You alright?" He managed shakily.

The fox nodded. "Fine. Thank you, Sonic."

The hedgehog smiled and nodded. "Just don't ever get that close to open water next time, got it?"

Tails laughed slightly. "I'll try."

Sonic then straightened shakily. "Look, I didn't really want to fire you. I was just trying to protect you."

"How, by putting me in more danger?" The fox asked, smiling slightly, but it was obvious he was still upset.

Sonic managed a shaky: "The plan had holes!"

After a moment, Tails smiled and accepted his helping hand, and immediately hugged the still-shaking hedgehog. He frowned and pulled back. "You really don't like water."

"I can't swim worth crap." Sonic said, grinning and flushing with embarrassment.

Their attention was taken again when Eggman butted in. "Oh Sonic!" He said sweetly. "I have one last surprise for you. I took your advice! BurnBot _can_ burn things!"

He gestured to the robot next to him, and the two fan-like pieces on the front folded in, and two fireballs shot towards the pair. It only took a moment, and the ice around them melted.

Sonic's eyes widened and ears flattened. "Oh no." He whimpered. The ice around and under them shattered and split. The piece and Tails were standing split in two and tipped. Tails took off, but before he could grab Sonic, the ice the hedgehog was standing on twisted, and he fell into the water. He came up spluttering a moment later and grabbed onto the nearest block of ice to try and stop himself from sinking, and hauled himself partway on, coughing and shaking. His eyes widened when Eggman grinned, and the robot next to him fired a claw at the hedgehog's head. Sonic swallowed and ducked under the missile, but lost his grip on the ice in the process, and it floated away from him.

Before he went under two hands grabbed his wrist, and held him above. Sonic looked up and found Tails struggling to hold him above the water and pull him free. "You're waterlogged!" the fox said, straining his twin tails. "I can't lift you!"

Sonic looked back at the water, then back at the fox, torn. After a moment, his eyes hardened. "Don't worry about me." He said, and let go. _I'm not taking you with me._

Tail's eyes widened, and he latched onto the hedgehog's hand again. "Get out of here!" Sonic snapped through shaky teeth.

"That's not how sidekicks do!" The fox snapped back. Sonic smiled slightly, and then his eyes widened as he sank further, and took a quick breath, before they both went under.

Saying it was cold was an understatement. It was freezing.

The hedgehog immediately froze, the cold water about as terrifying as it could get for a severe hydrophobe.

Tails looked over, and then started twisting his Tails, using them as propellers. He shoved Sonic in the back, and the two shot back to the surface. Tails immediately dropped Sonic to the ice ,who coughed and shook uncontrollably. Tails landed next to him, worry clear in his eyes. "Sonic? You alright?"

The hedgehog coughed again, before turning a thankful gaze to the fox. "S-sorta." He chattered, before turning and glaring at the man. "Let's finish this." He said, launching into a spindash. BurnBot reacted quickly with another blast of fire, and Sonic quickly swerved. He jumped into the air and slammed into the robot, making it teeter backwards. "_That's_ for making me fire Tails." He hissed. Another spindash. "_That's_ for almost drowning me." He yelled, then pounded on the robot once more, and it fell backwards, the ice breaking around it. Just before it sank into the water, Sonic jumped into the air, and pushed the rest of the way through. "And _That's_ for shooting Tails down." He said, uncurling to watch it sink.

Tails caught him midair, and the two flew off to Eggman's enraged yells. "I'll be back! With a new robot! One that has an accurate name! And super laser eyes! And he'll feed me ham! _Eeevil_ ham..."

The two sat a good distance way from the water's shore-for Sonic's peace of mind-and watched the sun set over the mountains. "About this job..." Tails started, grinning. "What're the hours like?"

Sonic returned the grin, and answered-still slightly shaky. "Well, It's seven days a week. But you get your own plane."

Tails smiled, and the two huddled closer to each other.

XXX

Back at Sonic's house, things were not nearly as peaceful. Amy slammed the bell around, yelling loudly. "Let me in! I demand a call back!" She froze as a certain echidna trudged by, and turned her green gaze to him. "Knuckles? What's wrong?"

The echidna sighed and tossed a forlorn look at the pink hedgehog. "My Knuckles Jr. Isn't working out." He answered.

Amy looked at him strangely, before realizing another meaning to what he said. "Aww...So, you're saying you need a..." Her eyes lit up and she raced after him. "Imma crazy pizza man! Who juggles and sings!"

* * *

Welp. I made Sonic Hydrophobic again. Thank chaos. That drove me nuts when I saw the episode.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I'm seriously behind on these, and they take a surprising amount of time to do, so...sorry. ^^' For the sake of wanting semi-regular updates, I won't put the other few I have done up yet, and I hope I can get somewhat back on track wit these.

Hope you enjoyed, and-if you did-please review!


	2. Crash on Your Couch?

Quick update so I can keep this story on track with the others. :)

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Gracekim1:** I plan to. :)

**Mermaid Ninja:** Thanks! (Awesome name, BTW)

* * *

**Episode 2: Can an Evil Genius Crash on your Couch for a few Weeks?**

At the hedgehog residence, everything was not peaceful. Let's just say that the hedgehog was a noisy sleeper and leave it there.

A knock on the door woke the hedgehog, and he looked up blurrily. When nothing else happened, he rolled onto his side, and the noise continued.

Another-louder-knock, and Sonic opened one eye.

He groaned and closed them, then curled up slightly as the knock came once again, and he willed the knocker to realize it was the middle of the night, and that he was not welcome.

Another hard knock, and the blue hedgehog rolled over onto his back.

A solid pounding jolted him firmly awake, and he crashed to the floor with a yelp he struggled to contain.

He groaned and rubbed his head. "Cmin..." He groaned, making his way to the door with a yawn.

He opened it and found his drenched nemesis standing at the door, looking very dejected out in the rain. "Hi!" He exclaimed, a little to loudly for Soinc's sleepy head. He flinched away from the noise, and one ear twitched.

"Whadoyowan?" He yawned, still half-asleep.

"First of all, uh, thank you for answering the door at such a late hour. I realize what an inconvenience this must be."

Sonic-really wanting to go back to bed and away from the falling water-grumbled blurrily. "Get to it, Eggface."

Eggman started to stutter. "Uh, yea, well-I-I..uh...I need your help."

That woke the hedgehog up. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked, his mouth open in confusion.

Eggman looked away. "I need your help." He repeated.

Sonic looked at him strangely. "_You_ need my _help_?" He confirmed, still giving the man a confused look.

"Yes!" Eggman exclaimed. "My sinister Island lair-you know, the ultimate high-tech stronghold I hatch my diabolical schemes to eliminate you all in-It was destroyed in the storm!" His voice took on an uncertain tone. "I was hoping I could...crash with you and Tails for a few days until my robots rebuild it? Plea-he-hease! Don't strand me in this wilderness!"

Sonic looked at him with slight haughtiness-very much dulled by sleepiness-and almost pity. "Well...you certainly could use a roof over your head..." He then stopped and sniffed in front of him, and a disgusted look passed over his face. "And a bath." He muttered. Then his look hardened. "How do I know you won't just capture me and Tails while we're sleeping?"

Eggman put on his most sincere look and put a hand over his chest. "I swear not to harm you or your fox friend during my stay." Then his face brightened. "I didn't even bring any weapons!" He held up the edge of his coat. "Here, check my pants!"

He was rewarded with a slightly green face from Sonic and a stalling hand. "N-n-no. It's ok." He crossed his arms. "I believe you." He grumbled, yawning. "So, it's only for a few days, and it's just you?"

Eggman giggled. "Just me!" Sonic managed a sleepy smiled and jerked his thumb inside. "Aaaand Orbot and Cubot. They're family!" Sonic's wide eyes watched the robots as they filed in, and he slammed the door, groaning.

XXX

The next day, Sonic opened the door and yawned and stretched as Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks filed into his house. This wasn't unusual for them to all come over.

They did all freeze at what greeted them, and even Sonic's face turned a sickly shade of pale green.

Eggman was stretching in his living room, wearing _tight _pink pajamas with his logo in a slightly darker pink on the chest.

Knuckles was the first to react in a stunned voice. "Eggman?!"

The man smiled and waved. "Ohey gang!" He started walking forward. "Didn't know you'd be visiting so early! I'm still in my evil pajamas!" He then grinned and motioned down and behind him. "They've got a trapdooor in the back!"

Sonic's face turned an even uglier shade of green, and he stuck his tongue out and turned away, not exactly feeling great, as the man plunked down on the swinging couch.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"We have a truce. Tails is letting him stay here 'till his lair is rebuilt." Sonic explained.

Heads turned as Eggman cleared his throat. "Ahem, Still waiting on that salmon-eggs Benedict."

From behind the counter, Tails stood up. "Coming, Coming." He sighed, then set the food on the table in front of the man.

After a moment, he turned irritably to the fox. "I asked for egg-_whites_. These are yellows! See the yellow? I'm trying to watch my cholesteral. And this salmon is farm raised! What is this? Prison?!"

Sonic groaned._ It should be._

Sticks immediately started up with her conspiracy theories. "It's all some evil plot man! First he lures us in with some terribly roomate ploy, but then **WHAM**! Out comes this fifty foot obliteratorbot that oliterates us all! We gotta get out of here." She said eyes narrowing.

Amy decided to play devil's advocate. "Guys, we have to help him, if we don't, we'll be no better than he is."

"Yea," Eggman said, munching on the food he had just strongly complained about. "You'll be no better than I am!"

Amy started forward. "Think about how it is for him." She said sweetly. "Do you feel scared without a home? Do you feel alone? Are you eating your feelings?"

Eggman shifted uncomfortably. "Somebody get her away from me!" He said.

"Guys," Tails started, washing the dishes. "If Eggman needs to stay, he can stay. Who knows, he might not be so bad after all."

This earned a grin from Eggman, and a choking cough from Sonic as he struggled to hide his laughter.

XXX

The rest of the day did not go well. As Tails worked on a machine, he was suddenly bombarded by a large, flying-and surprisingly heavy-pillow. He stumbled forward, dropping the light, and breaking it. He turned a cross gaze to the man responsible, earning a not-so apologetic look from Eggman.

Sonic spent all day vacuuming up feathers from Eggman's pillow fights with his robots, and often getting attacked himself.

Finding food wasn't easy for the resident badger, as Eggman had decided to put all the food under lock and key. Keys only he had.

That night didn't go much better. If at all possible, he was a louder sleeper than Sonic, with snoring and strange laughter interspersed, leaving Sonic and Tails with tiny blankets, and no sleep.

When Sonic did finally manage sleep, he was rudely awakened by another flying pillow.

The next day, both he and Tails were feeling it. "That's it!" Sonic said angrilly. "I've had enough of Eggman! Lair or no lair, he's out of here." He grumbled, setting his head on his hands.

Amy answered him. "You can't just throw Eggman out.(Sonic: Wanna bet?) Sure, he might be a difficult roomate, (Sonic: *snort*) But it's only because you guys have a communication problem."

Tails answered. "Communication problem?! He whacked me with a pillow. HARD! I'm dizzy, and I have serious short-term memory loss!" He exclaimed. Sonic-knowing what was coming next-sighed. "And I have serious short term memory loss!"

Amy jumped off the swinging couch. "Why don't we settle this with a roommate meeting?" She suggested."

A few minutes later, Amy was talking again. "Now, Sonic, do you have something you'd like to share with Eggman?Sonic sighed. "Yes. How to say this delicately...You're a horrible roommate and nobody in this house likes you." He said bluntly, glaring at the man.

Amy intervened. "Let's frame our statements with: 'when you do this, it makes me feel this."'

"Fine. Ok. Let's see...When you...live here, it makes me feel..angry. Because you're a horrible roomate and nobody in this house likes you." The man immediately burst into tears, and Sonic exchanged a look with the fox next to him. "I don't even feel bad." He said; bluntly again.

"You're right." Head's turned, Sonic and Tails with looks of shock. "I am the worst roommate!" He said between sobs. "I-I've just never lived with other people before!"

"What about us?" Cubot asked, in as sad a tone as a robot could manage.

"You don't count." Eggman snapped. The yellow robot hung its head, and Eggman resumed crying.

Amy then turned to the blue hedgehog, who didn't seem moved by the display. "Sonic, I think someone here could go for two spoonfulls of forgiveness, washed down with a tall glass of friendship."

Sonic crossed his arms and turned away. "That is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard you say."

Amy ignored him. "What do you think?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and groaned. _I am so going to regret this._ "Eggman, if we give you a second chance, will you promise to shape up?"

Eggman immediately stopped crying. "You bet!" He said with a snap.

Amy practically squealed with joy. "Roommate meeting group hug!"

She and Eggman gladly hugged, while Sonic and Tails had to be dragged into it, and the two robots were outright rejected by a: "Not you!" From Eggman.

The next morning went significantly better. "Scrubbin' all the dishes! With my sponge and Soap! Scrubbin' all the dishes, It's cleanin' up my hope! Que the horns!" From the kitchen had Sonic's ears flattening at the off-key note, but Eggman's heart was in the right place.

As Eggman pruned a plant, Tails was rewarded by him taking the pillow he leaned on-not to fight-but to fluff.

The three-and the robots-stayed up for a long time that night."Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, TRIPPLE STAR BONUS KAZOO!"

The sudden noise snapped the mobian's eyes open, and Sonic looked like he was about to strangle the one responsible. "Haha! I win again!"

Sonic yawned. "Ah, that's great. Well, it's getting late. Time to hit the hay."

Eggman suddenly bounced over next to him, and Sonic looked like he was trying really hard not to strangle him. The sudden weight change also sent Tails a few inches into the air. "Aww, just one more game! That's what good roomies do!" He said happily, turning to both Mobians, both of which crossed their arms angrily. "We have fun!"

Sonic then turned to the only other witnesses in the room. "Look, I'm all for fun, but aren't you guys exhausted? Orbot, Cubot?"

Eggman butted in. "They're robots. They don't get tired,because they have no souls!"

Orbot took immediate offense. "Hey!"

Cubot-however-heard the truth. "He's right."

Sonic stood and walked to the door. "Whatever. Goodnight, guys."

Eggman was suddenly blocking his way. "Wait! Don't leave! Just, hand a little longer. I'm so lonely. Please, Roomie?" Sonic groaned and turned back to the table. Eggman practically squealed. "Yea!" Another kazoo blast."

The rest of the night was spent watching TV. _"We now return to the Comedy Chimp Show! With your host, Comedy Chimp!"_

_"I almost didn't make it to the show tonight, I had to go to the doctor. I had a backache!"_ Unsurprisingly, Eggman thought every joke was hilarious, which prevented both exhausted Mobians from any sleep whatsoever.

The next morning was not great for either. The other three members of the gang walked in. "You're still hanging with Eggman?" Knuckles asked. A quick laugh. "How many hours of sleep did you get?"

Sonic answered in a very ragged voice. "Zeeeeerooooo." He grumbled, nearly asleep.

Sticks retaliated with her conspiracy theory. "It's stage two of his evil plot, man! We are minutes arway from him summoning his big obliterator bot! With its...Obliterator legs! And its...Obliterblater teeth!"

Amy attempted a consoling session. "Sticks, stop being paranoid. Eggman's lived here for a few days, and he hasn't hatched a single evil scheme."

As if on que, Eggman's traditional evil laugh sounded from outside, and all heads turned.

All five headed outside, though Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks with a lot more gusto. Tails walked out slowly. "What's so funny?"

Sonic didn't even get outside until the man had started his speech. "Remember how I said my Island Fortress was destroyed by a storm?" He grinned and Sonic finally walked up. "I...uh...may have fibbed." He started walking down the line. "You see, I kindof faked the destruction of my fortress. As an excuse to live with you, and tire you to the point of exauhst-" He broke off when he reached Sonic, who was sound asleep. The blue hedgehog jerked awake afer a quick slap. "Tire you to the point of exahustion." He snapped. "So you'd be too tired to stop, Obliteratorbot!" He said, acing over to a tree with his arms spread wide.

A crack took his attention, and he yelped and scrambled out of the way of the falling tree. A massive robot stood behind him, and he laughed victoriously.

Everyone braced themselves as it started forward. Sticks started talking. "I knew it! I knew he had an obliterator bot! Why doesn't anyone ever believe me?!" She started shaking Amy's shoulders. "It's not like I'm paranoid!" She almost immediately whirled to face her shadow. "Stop following me!"

Eggman broke in. "Enough! Obliteratorbot, destroy Sonic and his four friends!"

The robot took a moment to process this. "Four...tress. Fortress. Destroy fortress. Destroying Island fortress." It finally concluded, stepping towards it.

Eggman started stuttering. "Augawha-no! That's not what I said!" He started pounding on a few buttons on his wrists.

The two robots poked their heads of the door and Orbot spoke. "We're still working out a few kinks."

Eggman grabbed the robot's leg and tried to stop it. "Obliteratorbot, do not destroy island fortress, Do not destroy island fortress!"

Again, the robot misinterpreted the words. "Affirmative. Playing up tempo music while destroying island fortress." Two speakers came out of its back, and action-packed music started blaring. It stepped over the five friends, and Sonic watched the foot go over and around him as though he'd seen it all before.

It continued forward, and Eggman threw himself in front of the blue hedgehog. "Nooo! Sonic, you have to help me."

Sonic crossed his arms and yawned. "Why, he's your obliteratorbot."

The man quickly convinced him. "Because if you don't I'm truely stuck living with you until I build a new island fortress."

Sonic's eyes widened, and he appeared to be the most awake he'd been all day. Then they fell half-shut again. "Let's roll."

XXX

When they reached the fortress, the robot was on top it, having the time of its short life with the chainsaw on its hand.

The planes touched down, and everyone look up. Tails glared at it for a few moments. "Gotta...stop him...but so...tired..." The fox promptly fell over.

Knuckles looked up at the robot. "He must have a weak spot!"

Sonic answered. "Maybe there's a clue on the ground!" He bent over, and pretty much feel the rest of the way onto his face before he finished the sentence. "This soft...soft..bedlike..ground..." His nap was cut short before it even started when sticks started kicking him in the back. The hedgehog jerked awake. "What? What's wrong?" He jumped to his feet. "Are we under attack?" He stood in a battle-ready stance and looked around. "Oh..right..." He yawned and stretched.

Knuckles turned to the man. "Eggman, you built that thing, how do we take it down?"

The man answered promptly. "By activating two kill switches at the same time." He started forward and pointed. "They're inside the lair. There. And there."

Sonic groaned. "Oh come, on. Amy, Knuckles, Sticks. Distract that metal monstrosity. Tails and I are on the kill switches. Eggman, you'll have to show us how to activate them." Sonic said after hoisting a yawning Tails to his feet.

The man nodded, and Amy decided it would be a good time to butt in as Sonic yawned. "Pre-mission group hug?"

Sonic held up a hand. "No." He took off down the side of the fortress, slapping gravity in the face as he ducked and dodged around the guns shot at him.

Tails headed to the nearest control panel and pressed a few buttons, and more screens came up. He pressed a button and a laser wall in Sonic's way disappeared.

The blue hedgehog flew around more lasers, and stumbled when one nearly took his ear off. He slid to his back as another laser wall reared up in front of him, and his blink took a lot longer than he expected, and he ended up sliding on the floor with one hand on his head as Tails pressed another button, and the laser wall disappeared. He came to an abrupt stop that jerked him awake, and-after looking around for a moment-sat up. "Unh."

Tails pulled open another panel and yawned, while Sonic made his way to the place Eggman specified. It ended in another nap. The fox pressed another button, and both doors opened.

Sonic jerked awake as Eggman stomped near him. "Jam the kinetic barrier processor! The kinetic barrier processor!"

Sonic sat up and gave the man a look, but headed over to the lever and pulled it, yawning.

Eggman raced to the control panel, and found made sure it worked, then headed to Tails, shook him awake, and made him pull the lever. "OK, power down the central operating system."

At the same moment, Sonic slid to the floor, releasing the lever.

Outside, the robot was wreaking havoc on the lair, and landed heavily in front of the other three Mobians, who looked up at it in slight shock. Sticks glared at the robot. "I knew you were coming. But you will never obliterate Sticks! Because Sticks is unobliter-Unalip-Unabliterapi-You can't kill me."

Inside, Eggman rushed to the blue hedgehog. "Jam the Kinetic Barrier processor!" He screeched, jerking the hedgehog awake and to his feet, and he pulled the lever again. However, it wasn't long before he fell down again, and let the lever loose.

Eggman looked between the two, brain working furiously. Then pulled the kazoo from his pocket and blew on it.

The annoying sound brought both Sonic and Tails awake, and they both straightened and pulled the levers.

The robot's eyes went dull, and it dropped the echidna it was holding as it started sparking. Sonic rushed forward with a piece of metal, slid between the legs, jumped into the air, and slammed the metal onto the robot's head with a loud yell."PILLOW FIGHT!" The head fell to the ground sparking, and Sonic landed on his feet, only for them to slide out from under him, and he yelped as he slid onto his tail.

In front of them, the robot exploded, and a victorious yell could be heard from Eggman.

Of course, that was when the rest of the base exploded, and his voice dropped into a dejected whine.

XXX

The next day, all five sat on the beach-fully rested-and watched the water roll in and out, though Sonic seemed far less at ease than the others.

They all glanced over as Eggman walked up. "Uh, Hey, fellas. As you know, my fortress is now a smoking ruin. So, I was wondering if I could stay with you guys for a little while, just until it's built back?" He asked hesitantly.

Not thirty seconds later, he and his stuff was dropped off at the fortress, and Sonic zipped away.

He looked after the blue speeding form with a slightly surprised eyebrow.

Amy walked up with Orbot and Cubot. "I can keep you company!" She held up her baloon. "Let's explore your feelings about being a roommate. Now, pretend this balloon is your self-esteem."

Eggman stood and raced away. "Stop, stop, STOOOOOP!"

* * *

I don't like this one as much. Eh.

Hope you guys enjoyed, and review if you did!

Oh, and there's a new poll on my profile that needs some love, if you'd be so kind.


	3. Translate This

I'm really sorry this took so long. I just kinda stopped doing them because they took a while, and forgot I had one more written.

I'm gonna start writing them again, and-starting next chapter-it'll be done differently. I'm going off-script, and taking only the key elements of each episode, then stringing them together with my own writing. This means it'll look more like my other stories (which also means I'll be changing the rating after this one for more violence and mild language) but with the skeleton of the Sonic Boom episode's plot. Make sense?

* * *

**TailsTheCuteBabyFox:** Your wish is my command!

**Guest:** Sorry. I just sorta slipped away.

* * *

**_Episode 3: Translate this_**

The day was peaceful, quiet, and relaxed. Knuckles and Sticks volleyed a ball back and forth over a net, Amy was reading a book in a homemade beach chair, and Sonic lounged lazily under an umbrella in his own beach chair-significantly farther from the water than everyone else.

He smiled and opened his eyes, taking in the scene, then sighed happily. _Finally. A day to just kick back and relax. _"There's nothin' like a lazy day on the beach." He said, smiling happily. Of course, the hedgehog was only really happy because he was far enough from the water to feel safe.

The ball bounced over, and knocked against a chair. "Yo Amy! Pass the ball, wouldja?" Knuckles called.

The pink hedgehog put the book down for a moment, before leaning over and chucking the ball back at the volliers.

Sticks caught it and sighed contentedly. "It's nice to breathe in that beautiful saltwater air and relax." she turned to pass the ball to the buff echidna on the other side of the net. "For the first time, I feel totally stress-free."

"Hey guys!"

Sticks jumped and screeched at the sudden voice, immediately going into a defensive stance and pulling out her boomerang.

The yellow kitsune strolled up, pushing a covered object several inches shorter than him. "I just perfected my most brilliant invention yet!" He said, smiling happily. He stopped. "Meet UT, the Universal Translator! Designed to translate any language into our own." He exclaimed, pulling the cloth off.

Everyone had straightened and walked over-Sonic still farther from the water than everyone else-and blinked curiously when the machine just sat there. Tails giggled. "Allow me to demonstrate!" He said, turning the robot to a family of birds.

A few chirps later, the robot turned back to them, and reported. _"The fact that you pre-chew my food is repulsive."_ It rapped out.

Knuckles grinned. "Hey! It works!" He said pointing at the robot.

The machine beeped a few times, before answering. _"Didn't see that one coming."_ It rolled forward.

Knuckles looked at it strangely. "Um...It's still talking?" He said, scratching his head.

The robot answered smartly. _"I thought this thing just translated birds."_

Tails grinned knowingly. "Since what you're saying doesn't need to be translated, UT is translating it into what you really mean!" He said, grinning happily.

What the robot said next made him flush slightly and he glanced away. _"I didn't intend for it to do that, but I will gladly take full credit."_

Amy carefully spoke next. "That's great, Tails!"

_"Pretty lame."_

She turned a slight shade of pink. "That's...not what I was thinking at all..."

The robot turned, and seemed to mock her. _"Man, I am totally busted."_

Amy's eyes widened. "Tails, I think it needs some more work." She said hastily.

_"If that thing doesn't shut its metal trap, I think I might die."_ She turned a brighter shade of pink.

Sticks turned to the inventor. "Wait, this thing reads minds?" The robot repeated her sentence gleefully. The badger turned to glare at the robot. "GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!" She shrieked. The robot seemed to feed off the aggression, and repeated her sentence happily.

Knuckles rushed forward to grab the badger before she got the chance to smash it. "Now, now! Calm down, Sticks!"

He froze as the robot translated. _"Take it easy, Wackjob."_

The badger turned indignant, and glared at the robot. "HEY!"

_"I am displeased."_

Sonic tried to calm the issues before they started. "Don't be offended, Sticks, Knuckles didn't mean that."

He turned a slight purple as the robot relayed what it had heard, his blue fur contrasting with the heat rising in his cheeks. _"He's not the sharpest tool in the shed."_

He turned an apologetic look to the echidna with flattened ears. Said echidna only glared at him. "Aurg..."

Amy did a slightly better job at calming people down. "Tails, I think it's best if you shut that thing off. We don't want it to reveal anything too...sensitive."

_"Shut that thing off before it tells Sonic that I loourrvveee..."_ Amy had turned a fluorescent pink when the robot started to speak, before she heaved a sigh of relief as Tails pushed the off button.

Sonic looked at the robot curiously. "Uh...What was he saying?" He asked, a barely visible smile on his face.

Amy was still the bright shade of pink, and she answered a little too fast, with a strangely high-pitched voice. "Nothing! Nothing important." She giggled awkwardly, and Sonic gave her a strange look.

XXX

On the other side of a mechanical video fly-which he affectionately called his "fly on the wall"-Eggman watched the conflict with keen interest. "Very interesting..." He said to himself. "It seems Tails' new invention is causing some friction between Sonic and his friends." He said.

"Yea, and they're not gettin' along either!" Cubot added in his two cents, dragging a facepalm from his circular counterpart, while Eggman just sighed pityingly.

Then he turned, grinning widely. "This gives me an idea! If I make a duplicate robot to replace the original, I could have it say whatever I want! They'll be at eachother's throats in no time! And with eh group divided, I can destroy them once and for all!" He said, and began cackling happily. After a moment, his two henchmen joined, only to be halted by a: "Don't laugh with me, you're ruining it." He snapped, making the robots hang their heads.

XXX

That night, Tails sat on the edge of his swinging bed, looking at the robot sadly. "Wow, UT, my friends normally love my inventions. I can't believe you had such a lousy debut." He said, lying down on the couch.

_"I blame myself."_

Tails mistook the translation and sighed. "No, no, if it's anyone's fault it's mine. After all, I'm the one who-" Then he sighed. "Oh wait; you were just saying my thoughts, huh?"

_"I feel like such a dummy."_ The robot answered, before Tails turned it off.

"Things'll go better tomorrow, promise. Good night, UT." Tails said, before pulling the blanket up.

Almost immediately after the fox had fallen asleep, the two henchbots appeared at the door, and silently wheeled in UT's replacement, and wheeled out the original.

At the click of the closing door, Tails grunted and looked around, and-after seeing everything as it was, shrugged and went back to sleep.

XXX

The next day was much the same as the last. Sticks bounced a ball on her own; Sonic snoozed happily in the shade of his umbrella, Knuckles in the sun. Amy was nose-deep in her book, almost finished with it.

Sonic jerked awake with a slight snort as Tails spoke, and looked around frantically, before relaxing. "OK, I know things got off on the wrong foot," The fox started as he walked up, UT wheeling a long next to him. "But I-"

He broke off as Sonic stood and cut him off. "Tails?" He started awkwardly. "I think it would be best if you turned UT off." He said, crossing his arms.

The hedgehog froze and turned his gaze to the robot next to the fox as it beeped loudly, processing what he said. _"Amy Rose is a big dope."_

Sonic gave the robot an incredulous look, then yelped and swore as Amy smacked him. "Oh, so now _that's_ what you're thinking?" She snapped, glaring at him.

Sonic gave her an innocent look as he rubbed his cheek. "Uh, what? No! Not even close!"

The hedgehog then flinched and his ears flattened as Amy got up in his face, and Sonic seemed to shrink slightly. The hedgehog then froze and turned his slightly scared attention to the robot as it spoke again. _"And her hair stinks! What does she shampoo with? Yogurt from the back of the fridge?"_

Sonic flinched again, and held up placating hands as Amy snapped at him again. "Why would you say that?!"

Sonic pointed at the robot. "But I didn't say that! He did!" He practically whined.

Knuckles looked at him, a quiet smirk on his face. "_Suuure_ you didn't."

Sonic turned to him, and looked ready to slap the echidna, when the robot did the job verbally. _"I'm stupid."_

Knuckles glare at the machine. "Hey! I'm not stupid!"

_"And...Um...I'm ugly too. But not as ugly as Sticks."_

Knuckles paled as the badger glared at him. "Hey!" She then growled, and launched herself at the echidna, both going down heavily, and Sonic winced. Knuckles protested loudly, to no avail.

XXX

Back at his lair, Eggman grinned. "Well this is going nicely." He said, smiling.

_"Doctor Eggman is a genius."_ UT translated.

"Hey, I like your style." He said, smirking.

_"You're the only one who understands me."_ The machine beeped in reply.

Eggman grinned and pressed the power button on his computer. "I think we've seen enough of this."

_"Let's turn off the monitors and focus on praising Eggman."_

The man smirked in reply.

XXX

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I can't believe you'd think those awful things!" Amy snapped.

Sonic took a step back, ears flattened. "So now you're gonna trust some bucket of bolts over me?!" He snapped back, glaring at Amy.

Knuckles had managed to dislodge the attacking badger. "So wait, who called me stupid? _I_ called me stupid?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

Sticks returned to her conspiracy theories. "Don't you see? This is what it wants us to do! The robo-apocolypse is nigh!" She screamed.

Sonic and Amy had paused arguing long enough to look at the badger with expressionless faces, before Amy slapped the blue hedgehog again. Sonic rubbed his cheek dejectedly as she yelled at him again. "After everything I do for you, you don't appreciate me!" She continued in a long tirade of complaints, during which Sonic snapped back a reply every now and again, before she swept on.

Tails turned to his invention, puzzled. "I know my friends wouldn't think such horrible thoughts about each other." he reached into his tool belt and pulled out a small screwdriver. "Maybe UT's malfunctioning?" He wondered out loud, before using the screwdriver to open a small maintenance flap at the base of the robot. "What the heck? I didn't install a remote speaker..." Then his eyes caught the logo at the bottom, and his eyes widened. He quickly stood and yanked at the speaker, pulling it out of the machine. "You guys! Stop! We've been duped! Eggman swiped UT and replaced him with this imposter!"

The fighting immediately stopped. Amy dropped her hammer-leaving Sonic to scramble to a standing position and away from her-while Knuckles dropped Sticks. Both landed heavily in the sand.

Tails' voice took on a determined note. "We gotta save the real UT!" He turned to race to the island fortress, and stopped when no footsteps followed behind him. He turned curiously.

Knuckles was looking awkwardly at the sand, his arms crossed. Amy had pulled her book out and was reading it. Sticks sat up and rubbed her head, dazed. And Sonic rubbed his cheek-which had taken on a bright red color- looking at the fox with a slightly sad look. He was the only one who met the fox's eyes.

"Don't you guys wanna get UT back?" He asked softly.

Sonic looked at him and dropped his hand. "Well, thing is, Bud, that robot of yours just makes us fight all the time." He answered delicately, slightly hiding his face in the bandana around his neck.

Sticks jumped in. "It's evil, I toldja!"

Tails glared at them. "Fine. I see how it is. I'll go get him back myself!" He snapped, turning and racing away.

The small fox made quick time to the island fortress, and snuck quietly towards the entrance.

A robot was guarding it-he was pretty sure Sonic called it a Motobug-and it came towards him on its patrol. The fox harshly smacked its head-frying the motor-and sent the robot toppling to the side, where it sparked for a moment, before continuing.

XXX

Inside, Eggman smiled at the original. "Would you like some more cake?"

_"What a beautiful cake, I hope no one sits on it."_ Eggman smiled at the response and set the cake on the nearest table.

Tails had decided to drop in at the same time, and landed heavily in the cake, sending it flying. _Eww...It's in my fur..._ He shuddered inwardly, before exclaiming loudly. "Eggman!"

_"Landing in that cake really hurt my credibility."_

Tails glared at his robot and picked up a hunk of cake. "Not now, UT!" He snapped, successfully hitting the power button with his cake. He then stood and glared at the man. "Give me back my robot!"

Eggman straightened angrily. "Or what?"

Tails quailed under Eggman's stare and height, but forced himself to answer. "That's a fair question."

Eggman had pressed a button on his wrist, and badniks immediately swarmed the area. Name popped into his head as he looked at each. Or at least what sonic called them. Buzz Bombers, Crabmeats, Motobugs. "Where's that blue looser? And the rest of your friends?" Eggman practically snarled at the fox.

Tails glared at him. "I'm here alone. I came to negotiate the release of my robot, UT." He forced his voice not to shake as the badniks circled closer.

"Negotiate?" Eggman asked. "Usually we just battle it out until the losing party-sometimes you, sometimes me, it's about a fifty-fifty split-retreats to his lair!"

Tails smirked. "Let's pretend that's true and you don't always loose. In exchange for the safe return of my robot, I'm prepared to offer my services as your lab assistant." He said with a slight bow.

Eggman stroked his mustache. "Intriguing...With two mechanical geniuses under one roof, I would raise my win ratio well above the fifty-fifty mark we both agrees was totally accurate."

Tails smiled. "Then it's a deal?"

Eggman smiled and leaned on the red robot of his two lackeys. "I'll have Orbot draw up a contract. This will be delicious! Having one of Sonic's friends helping me build the tools that will destroy him!"

Orbot managed to extract his head from under Eggman, and managed what could be classified as a smile. "It's ripe with irony your evilness!" He said. "Sonic won't know what hit him."

Then Eggman frowned. "But wait, the moment when Sonic realizes you're missing, he'll come bursting through that door with that circus troop he calls friends! And put a damper on all the fun."

Tails smiled. "I've already thought of that. Since you're letting UT go, I'll just send a message along with him!"

Eggman grinned. "Good thinking, number two!"

Orbot looked about as rejected as a robot could. "I thought I was number two?"

Eggman gave him a look. "Oh please. I'd need a computer to figure out where you fall in the pecking order." Then he turned to the table. "Fortunately I have one here." After a moment of typing, he turned to the robot. "347."

Orbot looked down.

Tails pressed a button on the robot and cleared his throat as it started up. "Hey gang, it's Tails. I'm going to be staying with Eggman. No need to rescue me, I'm 100% safe and happy." he then reached forward, and clicked the button again.

XXX

Roughly an hour later, the robot rolled up the beach, and Amy looked up. "Hey, it's Tails' missing robot."

Knuckles woke up, and immediately replied. "We found him!" He straightened and the group gathered in front of the robot. "Hey, when you see Tails, tell him we looked everywhere for a long time."

"Or we could just recycle the thing and take a blood oath never to tell a soul." In return, Sticks got a mixture of horrified, unamused, and disgusted looks. She shrugged. "What? Just spitballin' here."

All four then returned their attention to the robot as it began beeping loudly, and relayed the fox's message as a Hologram.

Of all the reactions, Sonic's looked the most horrified and rejected. Then the robot beeped again. _"I snuck into Eggman's lair to save my robot. It was awesome. You should have seen me. Anyways, I need you to come rescue me now. Sorry for the inconvenience."_

Everyone's face immediately brightened, Sonic's the most. Knuckles put a hand on his chin. "Wow. UT really came in handy."

Amy nodded in agreement. "Maybe it's not as dumb an invention as we thought."

Sticks had her arms crossed. "Yea. But we should still smash it. Just to be safe."

"No time for that now!" Sonic snapped. "We gotta go save Tails!"

XXX

Back at the lair, Tails was living up to his commitment. Eggman was busy repairing one of his Buzz Bombers-which had the distinct sawed in half look of a spindash. Eggman picked up a tool and handed the plug to the fox. "Tails, be a doll and plug my drill into that outlet over there.

Tails bent down to see the plug, and it was detached and sparking. He pulled a worried frown. "Uh, that doesn't look very safe."

The evil genius returned the look with one like the fox was an idiot. "Yea, I know. That's why I'm having you do it." The fox gulped, but bent down obediently. "It's nice having an assistant." Eggman said blissfully.

Before the fox had the chance to get electrocuted, a monitor descended, showing the destruction of robots by a certain blue hedgehog and alarms blared.

XXX

Outside, Amy was happily smashing robots to pieces, Sticks dodging lasers, and Knuckles joining Amy in smashing. Of course, Sonic was having the most fun, and he plowed into a motobug with a: "Hiya!"

And UT translated something that nobody could understand.

Amy and Sticks took out another BuzzBomber with ease, before the door opened and Eggman growled at the group, while Tails only stood next to him happily.

Sonic glared at the man and crossed his arms. "We're here to save out friend from your evil clutches!" he called.

Eggman hugged the fox closer. "What? No! Tails and I have a contract!" He practically whined.

Of course, Orbot decided that was a good time to roll up. "Here's the lab assistant contract! Ready to be signed!" He said in an almost sing-song voice.

Eggman looked at him with wide eyes and mouth open, but Tail giggled and walked to the others. The man frowned. "Fine! Lucky thing I always have a plan B." He said, pressing a button on his wrist.

A massive robot on tank treads rolled up behind the five, and the single red eye seemed to glare at them menacingly. Two buzz bombers also joined the fray, and started shooting at Knuckle and Tails, who ducked and dodged.

Amy whipped out a hammer and ran at the robot. It slammed one massive fist down-knocking the hammer from her hands-before bringing the other back for another punch.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Amy! Look out!" he called, racing forward and sweeping the pink hedgehog off her feet and out of the way, not a second before the fist crashed down. He slid to a stop and sighed in relief. "That was close."

He stiffened and turned a bright pink-staring at the robot-as it translated. _"I care about your well-being."_

Amy smiled. "Aww..."

Sonic smiled awkwardly, before launching back at the robot. He sped up and dove into a spindash, and launched himself at its shoulder. He rebounded heavily off the thick metal armor, and uncurled as it twisted, one fist below him. His eyes widened, and he tried to twist out of the way. The fist collided heavily with his right leg, and Sonic smashed hard into the ground, groaning. He shook his head to try and clear it when the world spun around him, and his eyes widened when he saw one of the fists rushing towards him. He twisted out of the way-barely missing a death by squash, and managed to stand, keeping his right leg off the ground. He wasn't sure if it was broken or just really, really hurt.

Knuckles was having no better luck, and growled in frustration when he punches-which normally demolished metal with ease-had no effect whatsoever.

The robot ignored him, and-for the longest time-Sticks after she repeatedly tried to smash it with hits from her boomerang. It eventually knocked here away with one of those comical boxing gloves. She hit the ground and immediately straightened, growling. The others joined her in front of the robot, and its eye seemed to focus on Sonic when it found him standing on one leg. His ears flattened. "Oh no." All four jumped out of the way when a fist slammed down where Sonic had been only a second again, and jumped to their feet again, Sonic more rolled shakily, trying to keep the weight off his foot. Other eyes widened when it found the robot heavily targeting the blue hedgehog, practically ignoring the others, and that Sonic was having a difficult time evading the punches, which seemed to be getting fast and faster.

Eggman cackled. "Tails! Deploy the photon bombs!" He called.

The fox gave him a look from where he was distracting the buzz bombers.

Eggman frowned. "Oh, right." He pressed the large button on his wrist, and three orbs flew from the center of the robot and circled the four, who had regrouped around Sonic in an attempt to either help him out or distract the robot. Four pairs of eyes followed the bombs, and then they flew in different directions. One landed next to the fox, who scrambled to get away, before it went off. The bomb destroyed the buzz bomber, and sent the fox and UT flying almost off the edge.

Another landed between Amy and Knuckles, and the explosion pushed both back. Knuckles into a rock wall, and Amy went flying. Sonic managed to rush forward and catch her, though he nearly fell over when he put the majority of his weight on his right leg-resulting in a small yelp-, and quickly set Amy down so he could take his weight off it, where he resided into the occasional whimper. Then his eyes widened and he grinned. "Sticks! Set Knuckles up!" He called.

The final bomb rocketed towards the badger, and she knocked it away. Knuckles jumped to meet it, and volleyed straight into the robot's eye. The echidna landed, and Sonic and Amy turned to watch it hopefully-the pink hedgehog having managed to convince Sonic to lean on her shoulder.

They then grinned as the explosion sent the robot off the edge off the cliff, where it sank into the water.

Eggman whined loudly. "No! Gaah! And I was so close!" He whined, looking at the blue hedgehog, who was still leaning heavily on Amy's shoulder. He turned and stormed back into his base, Orbot following.

The friends exchanged celebratory high-fives, before walking over to the fox. "Thanks for the rescue, guys." He said, smiling.

Knuckles gestured to the robot. "Hey, we couldn't have done it without UT."

Sonic smiled. "I think we'll be going on lots more adventures with UT from now on."

Sticks smirked. "I agree."

_"I am going to destroy that stupid robot."_

Sticks growled, hefted the robot into the air, and chucked it off the cliff. A splash sounded, along with sparking. Sticks dusted off her hands. "Sorry, Tails. Had to be done."

* * *

So, starting next chapter, these'll look different. I'm working on it now, so I might end up doing a double update.

Hope you enjoyed, and-if you did-please review!


End file.
